


Movie night

by BuffyImpala20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Her - Freeform, Movie Night, Popcorn, Wine, film her, movie, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: Movie night with Sammy.





	Movie night

Right after Dean left the bunker for the night, Sam popped into your room with an offer you couldn’t refuse: wine, popcorn and a movie. You and Sam spent the night watching and discussing the meaning of “Her” for the umpteenth time.

“Oh, come on! Even if she wasn’t actually real, his feelings towards her were!” You burst.

“I don’t think so! He was in love with something that was basically programmed to make him feel that way, he was like… Tricked into loving her! And I’m sure that at some level he understood that, but he just wanted to feel… Something” Sam answered while opening the second bottle of wine.

“I think it was real, to him. Look at their ‘sex scene’: it was pretty intense even if she wasn’t there, don’t you think?! You can’t exactly fake that kind of passion!” You offered Sam your glass as he sat back on the couch.

“Do not start with the 'sex scene’ again, Y/N/N” Sam handed back the full glass of wine to you. “You can’t even call it that! Maybe it’s kinda hot but… I don’t know… You can’t simply have sex over the phone! That’s not-”

“Sam Winchester” you interrupted “are you actually telling me that you’ve never sexted before?” You teased him and laughed a bit while sipping your wine.

“Listen, some things should be done… In person. You can’t replace the warmth of the other person’s body, the feeling of her breath on your skin. Over the phone you can’t watch her close her eyes in ecstacy or watch her move against your body.” He sighed “It’s not the same. ”

“Well, if you put it that way.” You kept your eyes glued to the screen for the rest of the night, trying to hide the effect of Sam’s words on you.


End file.
